We're Born to Fight
by itachi2011
Summary: Sakura and Naruto are sent to Suna to aid in battles against the Sound. But in order to win, Gaara has gone to severe measures in order to win. But what if each battle he fought, Shukaku gets closer to his soul. Will Sakura be able to save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Born to Fight_

_---_

"_Do you fight in order to become more powerful? Or do you want more power so you can fight?"_

_---_

"Sakura, they are in dire need of help! You can't just abandon them by simply not wanting to go!" Tsunade mentioned.

"I can't Tsunade, and you know why. What if _he's_ there? What will I do then? I'm not ready for this yet," Sakura told.

"And what if he isn't?" Tsunade watched her student's expression. Her head was bowed and slightly turned. "All I'm asking is to help Suna with this mission. The Sound is attacking and they don't know if they can hold out much longer," she told.

Sakura sighed, "Why can't they their 'mighty Kazekage' to help?"

"He is," Tsunade answered, "and that's who you'd be helping. Most of Suna's best are out fighting and, unfortunately, many of them are not winning. Apparently, these are enemies like never before. Most of them are sword wielders, which is strange because swords are usually short range, but somehow each of them has a special jutsu."

Sakura let out a harsh sigh, "Am I going for medical purposes? Or do I get to fight too?"

"Both. Your first priority would be healing the wounded ninja and, if needed, help on the battle field," Tsunade informed.

Sakura fell into the chair below her and started to rub her temples. "But don't you need me here?"

"Sakura, I think I can handle a few weeks without you. I may be old but that doesn't mean I can't work," Tsunade chuckled.

Sakura pondered the whole situation over and sighed once again. "Okay, I'll go."

Tsuande leaned back in her chair and smiled. "Good, because the rest of your team should be here any minute."

"Wait, what? You _knew_ I would accept this mission?" Sakura questioned, pointing a finger towards her sensei.

The blonde-haired women laughed as she folded her hands on her desk. "I know you like the back of my hand, Sakura. You haven't declined any mission. Ever."

The pink-haired medic smiled just as the giant oak doors swung open. "You called for us, granny Tsunade?" the boy grinned.

The Hokage's eyebrow twitched before sighing. "I've got a mission for all of you."

--

Sakura wiped the sweat from her face as she jump to another tree. She had been traveling for three days. Three freaking days. But she knew that they were almost there. The trees were slowly becoming scattered and more open space started to form. She glanced to her other teammate. One that she has known for as long as she could remember. Sakura smiled at some of the memories in her head. "Hm, I'm hungry," Naruto commented.

Sakura's face fell. _Way to ruin the moment, Naruto_, Sakura thought. "And look! We're almost there!" Naruto shouted.

The medic-nin looked up and saw the he was right. The grass soon turned into sand and beyond a few miles of desert, was a structure of a wall. Each of them looked at each other and picked up the pace; jumping off of the trees and started to run on the grass.

Sakura looked up to the towering wall that neared their path. But something also made her stop. She looked up and saw that there was a cloud of smoke above the city of Suna. The two of them stopped when two guard ninjas came running up to them. "Please state what your purpose is here."

"Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. We were sent from Konoha to help aid Suna in battle," Sakura told.

The ninja nodded. "Welcome to Suna, both of you. I'm sorry you had to come at such an awful time, but we do appreciate you coming here."

"May I ask where we'll be heading?" she questioned.

"Both of you will be heading to the Kazekage's squad. Their team was sent to the toughest of the enemy and I would presume they would need you both more than anyone else."

"And where are they?" Naruto questioned.

"The Kazekage is south of the city."

The two of them nodded and hurried passed the guards.

--

One of the squad members flew passed the red-headed Kazekage, whom scowled in returned. He glared at the two men that stood a few yards away. Both close fighters but yet had just taken out his entire team. He looked at the man he was currently fighting. He had shoulder-length black hair, dressed completely in white, and wielded a double-bladed sword. The sword was almost as tall as him and had a chain, which he used to throw his weapon.

The other didn't look as strong. In fact, he hadn't even fought anyone yet. He just stood back and watched. "So, you're the great and strong Kazekage? You're all alone now, and low on chakra too. I can tell you that much," the man smiled.

Gaara glared even more as he started to breathe heavier. "Shima, finish him off."

"Yes, sir," the man who stood behind him answered.

Gaara watched closely as the blonde-haired man walked in front of the other. He pulled out a sword that curved into a circle before going into a point. Inside the circle laid a small, blue stone. Shima raised his sword and quickly did hand signs before mumbling, "Release, Verruga."

Gaara's eyes widened as he quickly took action. Doing a few hand signs, he suddenly surrounded himself in a sphere of sand. He tried to calm his raging heartbeat as he listened for the enemy. This was his only time to think of a plan. But as he tried to think, a sharp pain suddenly formed all over his chest. He slowly looked down, only to find himself surrounded by a large hand. The red-head's eyes widened with realization.

The hand ripped him out of the sphere as it began to crumble to the ground. Gaara watched at the ground started to get further and further away. Gaara forced himself to turn around, but was shocked at what he saw. Looking back at him where two red, glowing eyes that hid behind a skull that resembled a warthog. A long snout with two long tusks sprouting at the end.

Before he knew it, Shima raised his fist and threw the Kazekage right into the ground. As he slammed against the desert sand, Gaara desperately tried to catch his breath, but once again he found himself confined in the creature's giant fist. Shima increase the pressure in his fist as he heard a yell come from the red-head. He then threw him towards the ground once again. Weak from the impact and the loss of oxygen, Gaara lay there, trying to catch his breath. But Shima wasted no time. Gaara turned his head, seeing two giant hoofed feet come towards him.

Shima raised one of his hoofed feet and slammed it onto the red-head's back. Gaara cried out in pain. He pulled his weight a few feet across the desert floor before turning around. He watched as Shima came closer with ever giant step. Shima rose his foot into the air and slammed it down.

Gaara watched as his foot never connected with him, but watched as the creature stumbled back, blood gushing from a wound in the center of his stomach. "Looks like we got here just in time, eh Gaara?"

The red-head slowly turned his head to meet the blue eyes of the blonde-haired teen he's known for years. "Naruto," he mumbled.

Naruto grinned as he looked at Sakura and she nodded in return. "We can take on the giant pig. Do you think you can handle the other guy?" Naruto asked.

Gaara nodded while Naruto hooked his arm under his and lifted him up.

The ninja with the black hair frowned as he watched the scene unfold before him. "Shima, finish them off," he told.

Shima's eyes seemed to glow an even brighter red as he turned him attention to the new ninja that came. "You made a mistake coming here, kids," Shima responded.

"And I think you're underestimating us," Naruto yelled.

Shima raised one of his giant fists into the air and slammed it towards the two. His eyes widened as he looked down and saw the pink-haired girl holding back his fist with one hand. Sakura smirked before she pushed him back, causing him to stumble back to the ground. "Gaara, hurry and take care of the other guy! Sakura, help the injured ninja," Naruto commanded. Both of them nodded and hurried off.

Gaara ran under the giant legs of the creature that stood before him. Shima tried to grab him but once he reached for him, Naruto responded with a chakra-filled punch to the side of his skull. Once Shima recovered from the heavy blow, he turned to stop the red-head, but stopped when he saw his leader's hand go up. "It's alright, Shima, I can handle him. You just watch the two brats in front of you," he told.

"Okay, Kensei."

Gaara glared at Kensei and clenched his fists. He had to stop this man here; otherwise something even worse could happen. "You're probably wondering why we're even here, eh Kazekage?"

Gaara continued to stare, only increasing his glare. Kensei's smile became larger as he watched the red-head. "Kensei, we were told not to tell what we are going to--"

"Quiet, Shima. Like I was saying, we _were_ suppose to capture you and bring you back to our leader, but I don't know if I want to anymore. I rather have you dead where you stand."

Naruto and Sakura stopped fighting and watched the black-haired man. "I refuse to bring you back to the leader."

Shima glanced at the two in front of them and took the opportunity to grab both of them while they were distracted. Sakura screamed as the giant picked her and Naruto up and held them to his giant eyes. Shima turned around and faced Kensei. "I refuse to bring someone to the leader who is weaker than me," Kensei glared.

Gaara glanced back towards Naruto and Sakura, trying to think of what to do. "He wanted you because he thought you would be a strong opponent."

The red-head kept glancing between the two until he heard Naruto start to shout. "Gaara, look out!"

His eyes widened as he quickly turned and saw the oncoming blade . . . but it was too late. Sakura averted her eyes elsewhere as a sickening _crack_ was heard. Naruto watched as the blade of the sword went right through his abdomen. "And I am not going to let that happen," Kensei whispered has he let go of the hilt of his sword.

Sakura gathered a large amount of chakra and hit Shima in the chest, causing him to drop them both to the ground. Shima went to grab them again but was stopped. "Leave them; he's finished anyway."

Shima nodded as he formed a sign with his fingers and then regained his normal form. He tucked his sword away and walked to his leader.

Gaara watched as his surroundings slowly started to fade to black.

--

A constant dripping of water made the red-head open his eyes. He looked around but saw nothing but darkness. He slowly got to his feet and started to walk forward, where ever he was. With each step he took, water was sprayed up from the ground until a loud rumble came to his ears. Gaara stopped and tried to see through the darkness. "It's finished isn't it? I lost the battle," he mumbled to himself.

"_Finshed? It'll never be finished_."

"What?"

"_A battle is not some stupid argument. As long as someone's breathing, the fight still goes on_."

"I have no reason to fight him," he mumbled in response, trying to see who was talking.

"_You want a reason to fight? Why don't you just except it?_"

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"_You seek out fights. You desire power, isn't that right? Everyone who searches for power, searches for battle._"

Gaara glared in the darkness. "That isn't true."

As he looked to his side, two golden figures soon became visible. Gaara's worst thoughts had happened before his eyes. That voice became clear, and those gold figures were only his eyes. "What do you want?"

"_Do you fight in order to become more powerful? Or do you want more power so you can fight?_"

Gaara watched as the demon slowly became clearer in the darkness. "_I can't tell you that. The only thing I know for sure is thing like us were born this way."_

Gaara eyed the demon as it sat in front of him, lowering his head so it was level with him. He could feel its breathe on his skin and saw his star-like pupils stare at him. "_We were born to fight. Instincts will keep leading you towards battle."_

The red-head looked into the demon's eyes. "Why should I believe you?" he questioned.

"_It's the only way you have. The only way to become stronger."_

Gaara put together what the demon was saying.

"_Fight, if you want power to control your enemy. Take that sword in your hand and cut him down! That's your only option. That's the road that continues in front of you and remains behind you."_

Gaara clenched his fist and yelled as he forced it towards the object that stood in front of him. He closed his eyes and watched as the demon shattered from glass and fell to the wet ground below.

--

Sakura watched as the red-head stood there, non-moving. Kensei let out a maniacal laugh as he saw their reactions. But he soon stopped and turned his attention back towards the Kazekage. Gaara gripped the blade of the sword and in one swift movement, pulled it from his flesh. Kensei watched as his eyes suddenly seemed to light up . . . and they were looking right at him.

Gaara ran towards him as Kensei could only watch.

"Die."

--

**Yes this is my newest story. What do you all think? If you like it I'll continue, but this one isn't going to be as long as my others. So, tell me what you think!**

**R&R!**


	2. You Got Me

**We're Born to Fight**

_**Chapter Summary:**_

_Kensei is defeated, or so they thought. With Shima on the run with his master, can Sakura and Naruto quickly get their friend the help that he needs before it's too late?_

**Chapter Two: **_'I'll call you stronger, for now. But don't forget, if you ever give me the chance, I'll drag you down and _crush_ your skull.'_

_You Got Me_

_--_

Time seemed to stop as Kensei could only stand there and watch what was going to happen. Hundreds of questions ran through his head, like how is he still moving? What was that sudden change of atmosphere around him? _Why can't I move?!_ He yelled in his head. His body refused to answer his demands. Kensei's eyes widened when he noticed the red-head was now a few feet away from him. "Die."

His words echoed through his head as he continued to watch the man get closer. Kensei noticed the red-head flip the sword in his hands before thrusting it forwards. Sakura flinched when she saw the blade cut through the man. She covered her mouth with her hand as she watched the two stand and stare at each other.

Kensei looked down at the red-head as pain consumed his body. He could feel the darkness slowly start to take over his body. "Looks like your instincts, and your desire to fight, aren't completely gone . . . I guess there's no way around it. You got me."

Gaara looked away from the man before him. "I'll call you stronger, for now. But don't forget, if you ever give me the chance, I'll drag you down and _crush_ your skull," Kensei whispered before he felt completely exhausted and closed his eyes.

Gaara sighed as he dropped the sword and turned around and faced Naruto and Sakura. He started to walk but suddenly felt exhausted. He tripped over the sand below and fell to the ground. The red-head closed his eyes as he tried to stay awake. "Gaara!"

He tried to open his eyes to see the blonde who had called his name, but he found it useless. Sakura hurried over as well as Naruto. The two of them kneeled by the Kazekage's side when they suddenly saw him start to move. Gaara gritted his teeth. He had to make it out alive. He summoned the rest of his strength and tried to stand up. Kazekage-sama! You need lay still! If you keep moving like this you're condition will get worse," Sakura told.

Gaara ignored her protests and put his weight onto his arms as he tried to lift himself up. A sudden wave of pain shot through his body. The red-head tried to catch his breath but instead started to cough. He collapsed back onto the ground causing him to cough even more. He could feel some liquid drip from his chapped lips. He could feel his adrenaline wash away and the pain come rushing back. Gaara hissed as he felt his clothes start to get wet from the wound in his stomach. "Naruto we need to get him back to Suna. If we don't there's a huge chance he won't make it," Sakura warned.

Naruto nodded as he draped one of Gaara's arms around his neck and pulled him up. The two of them hurried across the desert floor as they tried to reach Suna. When they approached the city, a group of Suna ninja ran next to them. Sakura looked at them before ordering, "Report back to the sector the Kazekage had fought at. There should be two Sound ninja there."

The two ninja nodded before breaking off and heading back the way they came. As the battles began to disappear, the streets of Suna started to fill with the citizens who were locked in their homes. Sakura moved ahead of Naruto, warning people and hoping they would move apart. And good thing they decided to, if they wouldn't have, then most of them would have been plowed through. Sakura began to urge Naruto to go faster as they came closer to the hospital. "Naruto, wait for me inside. I'll go ahead and get everyone ready," Sakura ordered before she sped into the building.

The nurses inside stopped what they were doing and watched as the pink-haired ninja ran through the doors and tried to catch her breath. "I need an emergency team right _now_."

Many of the medic-nin looked at her with puzzled faces. "Kazekage-sama is gravely injured and we need a team ready when he arrives!"

The hospital filled with frantic people as medics rushed to prepare a room. Sakura tied her hair up right as Naruto hurried in with the injured red-head. "Sakura, he stopped breathing."

Sakura's body filled with panic. How could this be? He was fine no less than five minutes ago! "Okay, um, follow me," Sakura told, panic consuming her.

Sakura quickly led Naruto down one of the hallways. "Miss, in this room!"

Sakura and Naruto followed the nurse into the room she was motioning to. When they entered, Naruto quickly set Gaara down on the bed. "Everyone prepare for surgery!" Sakura shouted over the loud, worried voices. "Naruto, I'm sorry, but you need to leave the room."

Naruto nodded before backing out of the room Sakura sighed. First thing comes first. Getting him the breathe. "I need someone to get pressure on the wound!"

One of the medics quickly grabbed a cloth and applied pressure on the injury. Sakura placed her hands on the man's chest and sent her chakra through his lungs. She bit her lower lip when he still didn't respond. She continued to pump more of her chakra into his system until finally she got a response. The red-head started to cough and wheeze for air. "You," Sakura said, looking at one of the medic-nins, "finish up here."

The medic-nin nodded before switching places with Sakura. She placed both of her hands above the bleeding wound before green chakra surrounded the area. The room was silent beside the labored breaths coming from the red-head. "Talk to me," Sakura said.

"Pupils are dilated. Heartbeat is slowly decreasing, and breathing is becoming labored."

_Not good_, Sakura thought. "I need someone to go over the rest of his body and check for any brakes, sprains, or anything else that needs to be healed."

Sakura refocused on the situation in front of her. The stab wound was getting smaller, but it wasn't closing fast enough. At this rate she would run out of chakra before she can fully heal him. But she had to try. "He has multiple breaks in his right arm," one of the medics told.

"Sprained ankle," another answered.

"Four cracked ribs," yet another response came.

"Multiple fractures to his spine."

Sakura froze. His spine? What was he _thinking_?! What was going on before Naruto and her arrived?

Images of the creature that did most of the damage rushed through her head. The man's red eyes showed unbelievable amounts of hatred. And he could do extensive amounts of damage with only a hand. Sakura shook her head. She needed to get him into stable condition and she knew she didn't have a lot of time. She already could feel her body slowly becoming drained of energy.

--

"How is he?"

The pink-haired medic sighed. "Well, he's in stable condition. Not everything is healed. I could only manage the sword wound he had received. The rest I'll need to finish tomorrow."

Everyone visibly relaxed. "But I must ask, do any of you know who exactly these ninja were working for?"

"All we know is that they came from the Sound village," Temari replied.

"Okay, I guess I'll look into that more tomorrow also," Sakura mentioned.

"Temari nodded. "You know, Sakura and Naruto, you are more than welcome to stay at our home for the remainder of your stay."

"Thank-you, we'd really appreciate that," Sakura smiled.

Temari motioned for them to follow her. The group of four walked through the streets of Suna. It was late at night and no one was walking the desert streets. Not too far down the street was the Kazekage's mansion, where the four of them stayed. Temari opened the door and let everyone into the house. "Kankuro, show Naruto where he'll be staying. Sakura, come with me."

Sakura followed Temari upstairs and down a long hallway. Temari stopped and opened one of the doors. "So, this will be your room. It's not much, but it should do for the time being."

"Thank-you, Temari, its perfect," Sakura told.

"Feel free to look around. I'll be downstairs, if you need anything."

Sakura nodded as Temari left her room. Guessing it was somewhere around ten o'clock, Sakura decided that she would have a look around the house since it looked like she would be there for a while. She stepped out into the hallway and walked to the door right across from hers. Sakura turned on the lights and looked around. Just another plain guest room.

She turned off the lights and continued down the hall. When she came to the last door, she turned on switch quickly looked around. There was a desk and a few book shelves. An office maybe? But then one of the folders that sat on the desk grabbed her attention. She walked over to the manila folder that was labeled, '_Sound History'_.

_Maybe there will be something useful in here_, she thought. Sakura grabbed the folder before returning to her room.

--

The large, wet room was completely black. Drips of water fell from the ceiling and onto the flooded floor below. Two large, golden eyes appeared behind the tall, thick bars that confined it to its place.

Several large locks held together the bars of the prison. The golden eyes watched as suddenly one of the many locks started to rust. The demon crackled as it slammed its body into the bars, making the rusty lock fall to the floor. '_Soon…'_

--

**Omg look who finally updated :O Sorry for the short chapter too :\  
lol yea I am sooooooo sorry for the uber wait. I couldn't decide if I really wanted to keep going or not. Plus so far this school year has been hectic. **

**But thank you all who reviewed! I will try to update soon again :P**

**Review?**


	3. Things Are Not Going so Well

**We're Born to Fight**

_Heh ... yeaaah sorry for the-- I'm not even going to say it XD But I'm working every day and it's making it hard to have time to actually sit down and write D:_

_But here is Chapter .. 3 .. I think _

-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Chapter Three**

_Things are not going so well_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The pink-haired medic wrapped his wrist in fresh bandages. Right in the morning Sakura immediately started to heal the rest of the Kazekage's wounds. Broken bones were nothing to her, just an ordinary task, but when you throw in one of the more vital bones, things start to get complicated. Even though his spine was a small fracture, one tiny mistake could have led to his demise or even could have made him paralyzed.

She pinned the end of the bandage down and wiped her forehead. She watched his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. He had been unconscious for a few days now and Sakura hoped it wouldn't be for a few more. She didn't want him to wake up when he was in this condition.

Sakura sighed as she sat down in the chair on the other side of the room. She grabbed a document off of the table and started to read through it. She had brought the folder she had found on Gaara's desk to work in case she had any free time. The document was about the group of ninja that had attacked the village. There wasn't a lot of information but there was enough. It said that these ninja were well known for tampering with the human mind.

Sakura's head shot up when she heard a knock at the door. "So, how is he so far?"

Sakura smiled at Temari. "So far, so good. Nothing serious has come up and so far, at the rate he's recovering, it doesn't look like anything will."

Temari visibly relaxed. "But I do need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"When did Gaara get a seal for his demon?" Sakura asked looking at the dark marks on his stomach.

"About a year ago. They found a certain type of seal that would lock up the demon but they weren't sure if it would work."

"And I take it, it worked?"

Temari nodded. "He hasn't had an interference with Shukaku ever since."

Sakura smiled. "Well, that's good. He deserves a normal life."

The two glanced at the red-head on the bed, but then Sakura's brow knitted together in confusion. The red-head's eyes were jammed shut and his hands were clenched shut. His hands grabbed onto his hair as he groaned in pain. Sakura and Temari hurried over to the bed and restrained his arms. He let out a sudden shout before he sprung up from the bed with his eyes wide open, breathing heavy."What's wrong?" Sakura immediately asked.

Gaara slowly looked over at her before moving his gaze towards his sister. Sakura and Temari slowly let go of his arms as they fell by his side. He shook his head before he slowly lay back down. "Are you sure you're fine?"

Gaara nodded his head before letting out a long sigh. "How long was I out?"

"Only for a day. Surprising, really, I expected you out for at least a few more. That was a dangerous stunt you pulled back there," Sakura told.

"It was necessary."

"You could have let Naruto and I finish him off. You really didn't need to put yourself in this condition."

"I do whatever must be done in order to keep my village and its people safe," Gaara mumbled.

Sakura smiled sadly. He did so much for his people and yet, people still tend to shun him. Or trust him for that matter. "How long is he going to be in the hospital?" Temari asked.

"I would say a few days minimum. I still need to heal a great amount of fractured bones."

Sakura took a glance at the red-head lying on the bed. His eyes were closed but they squinted every few seconds. "If you'd excuse us Temari, I need to start a healing session."

The blonde nodded before walking out of the room. Sakura turned towards the man on the bed. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Gaara's eyes slowly opened. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, just relax. I'm going to start healing."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_3 Days Later…_

Temari and Kankuro sat at the kitchen table, eating their breakfast. Gaara was released from the hospital the day before and was sentenced to bed rest for the rest of the week. But the two siblings couldn't help but think there was still something bothering him. At night, the two of them would hear him mumbling to someone in his room. Mumbling to himself.

The two thought it was a side effect from what he had been through in the past few days. Or at least it's what they hoped. How would they try to explain to someone that the Kazekage was slowly losing his mind? Neither of them wanted to even consider that option.

The two siblings stopped eating once they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They watched as their youngest brother walked through the kitchen. The two smiled as he glanced at them before walking to the other side of the house and up a small staircase.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

He always went up into the attic whenever he felt stressed. The room was filled with many things from his past. Mostly pictures of his family and of Suna from back then. The room was one of the only ones that weren't remodeled almost every year. In fact, it was never remodeled. It was the same old, dusty room since the Kazekage mansion was first built.

Gaara walked towards the back of the room where tons of semi-opened boxes were stacked. He reached into one of the first boxes and pulled out an old picture frame. He rubbed his thumb over the glass front and brushed the dust off to the sides. It was an old photo of his mother, father, and his two siblings. They were standing together smiling without a worry.

_They're the reason for all of this._

Gaara's eyes shot open. He glanced around the room and sighed. He had to be hearing things. He grabbed another photo from the box. This time he was in the picture as well, only he was far off to the side, away from everyone else. His mother had disappeared from the photo as well as everyone's smiles.

_It was inevitable._

The red-head closed his eyes. It had to be side effects of what he went through the other day. He grabbed one more photo from the box. This time it was only him and his siblings. Suddenly, he froze. Each picture he had looked at, one by one someone met their demise. A person was missing from each picture until it was down to three.

_You were born to kill. A monster._

Gaara mentally cursed when he had dropped the picture frames, causing them to shatter across the wooden floor.

_Gaara. It's been awhile, hasn't it?_

His eyes widened with realization. "Shukaku . . ."

He slowly started to backup as it felt like the room was starting to spin. The red-head brought his hand to his head.

_You are weak without me. You actually believed that one simple seal would lock me away forever?!_

Gaara could feel the demon's laughter echoing through his head. Suddenly, his leg fell right through the floor.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Why does he go over? There's nothing there," Kankuro asked.

"I've seen him head to the attic a few times, but I never question him," Temari responded.

A loud shatter had brought them out of their thoughts. "What was that?"

Temari looked around. A loud _'thump'_ sounded causing both of them to stand up. "Gaara?!"

The two of them rain up the small staircase and into the attic. They looked around and saw the shattered glass. They walked around a stack of boxes. Temari gasped when she saw her brother's leg completely in the floor. His face was contorted in pain. Temari noticed the broken floor boards were rubbing against his leg. "Kankuro, help me lift him out."

The two grabbed him and slowly pulled him from the floor before setting him down on the ground. "Are you okay?"

Gaara caught his breath before looking at his sister and nodding. The two gave him a sad smiled before leaving the room. Gaara brought a shaking hand to his head and sighed. Things were not going too well.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Yeah, it's pretty short. But at least it's something right ?! :D_

_Review?_


	4. It's Too Late

**Chapter Four**

_It's Too Late_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"_They never cared for you. Never did. Never will."_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"But why do _you_ have to go back? I'm finished here. Those Sound ninjas aren't here anymore."

"Sakura, it is orders from Granny Tsunade. She wants you to stay in Suna and help all the injured and work with the other medic-nin," Naruto told.

Sakura frowned. "That mean I'm stuck here until who-knows-when. Tsunade forgot to mention this when I was first told about the mission."

Naruto chuckled. "It's Tsunade we're talking about. You should've expected that there was _something_ that she would leave out."

Sakura smiled. "I guess you're right."

The pink-haired medic watched her friend's blonde hair sway in the wind. They were standing outside the gate of Suna. It had only been a week and her mission was already extended. The truth is she didn't want to spend time in a city where she knew no one. "Sir, if you are ready . . ."

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'll come back and get you in a few weeks. Until then, Gaara will make sure you're safe."

Naruto gave Sakura one last glance before nodding and running into the dunes of the desert with the two escort-nin.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

His siblings had told him to take it easy, but he was finding it near impossible when _it_ suddenly decided to show itself a few days ago. He knew that this wasn't a matter he should be taking lightly, or keep it from everyone else. He promised his siblings back when he had first gotten the seal to lock away the demon that if any side effects occurred, he would tell them right away. But he felt that he couldn't. Things would go back to everyone worrying about him. The news would get out and soon his own people would be afraid of him once again.

Gaara closed his eyes. He didn't want that. It felt as if all he worked for was suddenly falling apart. And it was all because of _him_. Gaara clenched his fists. What should he do? He had to tell someone, but who?

The red-head sighed. _Her_. He barely talked to her and yet, he knew she was the only that could help him. But he knew that they would need to talk where no one else could hear them.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sakura untied her hair as she walked out of the doors of the hospital. Today had to be one of the longest days in her life. First knowing that she wasn't going home forever, and then trying to teach over a hundred other medic-nin more advanced techniques. And the worst part was, there was only one medic-nin in the entire hospital that knew some advanced jutsu.

She sighed as the night air washed over her skin. Sakura listened to her shoes walk across the sandy roads as she gazed up at the starry sky. Maybe the next month or so wouldn't be as bad as she thought. She did have the siblings here. But would it be enough?

Sakura shook her head before she opened the door to the siblings' house. She was greeted by the eldest of the siblings, Temari. "So, how bad was it?"

The medic-nin slumped down into a chair at the table. "Worse than I expected."

Temari smiled. "Yeah, healing jutsu is becoming more popular with the civilians because of the medic-nin here."

Sakura was shocked at what the blonde had just told her. "I didn't think they were _that_ bad."

"It's the fact that they're not real _good_ and there aren't enough of them."

Sakura laughed to herself. "Well, I guess if they're interested."

Temari smiled. "Would you like something to eat? There's still some dinner left over."

"Yeah, I'm starving."

Temari grabbed a plate and scooped some of the dinner onto the dish. "Oh, before I forget, Gaara requested that you go to his office tomorrow before returning to the hospital. It sounded important."

Sakura looked at the blonde confused. "Why would he need to see me?"

Temari shrugged. "How should I know? I can't read his mind no matter how hard I try."

"Well, he has always been . . . _mysterious_. But it's Gaara."

"Yeah, who knows? But I'm off to bed. Remember to go see him tomorrow."

Sakura nodded as she watched the blonde leave the kitchen and went upstairs. When she finished eating her late supper, she rinsed off her dish before placing it in the sink. "So, I heard Gaara wants to talk with you."

Sakura jumped when she heard another person talked. She sighed before shaking her head. "Kankuro, don't scare me like that." She caught her breath before continuing. "And yes, he wants to talk with me. Why?"

Kankuro ran a hand through his light brown hair. "I can't help but feel as if something was . . . _wrong_. He's been acting strange lately and I don't think it has to do with anything that has happened in the past few days."

Sakura stared at the man. "What do you mean?"

"The other day, Temari and I found him in the attic. He looked as if the life was just sucked out of him. I mean, he was shaking and everything." Sakura looked at the puppeteer as he continued. "At night, I swear I hear him mumbling to himself. Haven't you noticed? He looks _miserable_, like he did back then."

Sakura sighed. "Look, I'll ask him if he's alright in the morning when I go see him. I guess I haven't noticed because I've only been here for a week. I don't know how he acts every day."

"Just promise me if he says anything as to why he's been acting like this, tell us right away. We don't want him keeping things from us anymore."

Sakura nodded. "I promise. Now, if you would excuse me, I need to go to bed. Good night, Kankuro."

"Yeah . . . night."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

He could only watch as each of his closest friends fell one by one. Killed by his own hands. Not the demon's, but his. He killed them all and he couldn't go back. Blood stained his hands as he looked down at his precious people. Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, Sakura . . . all of them.

There no turning back as villagers piled into the streets to see the commotion. Their faces turned to shock as their sad eyes traveled up to his. He could hear their whispers. Their fear. But soon his eyes widened when he looked and saw more people die in front of him. His father . . . and his mother.

Gaara took a step back. This couldn't be happening. He could feel his body start to shake as his people looked down at him.

_And it all could have been avoided._

'_Not you,' _Gaara thought.

_They don't care for you. Never did. Never will._

The red-head shook his head. He watched as the villagers all turned and started to leave before giving him one final glance. One final glance that was slowly tearing him apart.

_They despise you, Gaara._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

His dream of the night before kept returning to his thoughts. He couldn't get anything done. The red-head massaged his temple as his head began to throb. He knew he couldn't take much more of this.

A faint knock made his eyes glance at the large wooden door. "Um, you asked to see me, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara glanced at the pink-haired medic. She was the only one he could think of that could possible help him. "Gaara."

"Sorry, Gaara. So, what do you need?"

How was he going to tell her?

_Pathetic. That girl can't save you. It's too late, boy._

Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose. His headache was getting worse by the minute. "Gaara, are you okay?"

The red-head looked up to see Sakura walking towards him. He started to grip his head as it became harder to breathe. He could feel his muscles tighten and jaw start to clench. "Get away from me . . ."

Sakura rushed to his side and put her hand on his shoulder. "Let me help you!"

The next thing she felt was her back slam against the wall and two golden eyes looking back at her.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Wooo I'm on a role :)_

_Just to warn my fellow readers, this story will move a little faster and be shorter than my other ones._

_Review:)_


	5. Gone

**Chapter 5**

_Gone_

She felt her heart sink as she felt herself being trapped by those eyes. Her mind traveled back to when she first saw those eyes. Back when her team was still there. When _he_ was still there. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Gaara's grip getting tighter. "Gaara, snap out of it!"

His eyes glared. "It's too late, girl."

Shukaku. She should have known. But how? The demon was extracted and the Akatsuki had it. Thinking quickly, Sakura gather chakra into her leg and quickly slammed it into the man's stomach. His grip immediately disappeared and Sakura fell to the floor, catching her breath. She watched as Gaara fell to his knees, holding his head. She waited until she say sea foam green eyes appear under his black eyelids before she got up and walked over to him. "Gaara…"

He put out his hand, trying to block her. He quickly stood up, but grunted when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. The red-head leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. "I was going to tell you."

Sakura's hand started to glow a faint green as her hand hovered over the spot where she had kicked him."When did this start?"

"Not too long ago."

"I wish you would have told me sooner. This might be happening if you did."

"What can you do about it?"

Sakura looked into his eyes. "If it's part of the seal that's broken, then I can fix it. Tsunade taught me a technique so when Naruto ever got out of control. However, if it's an entire new seal, then we might need Tsunade-sama to come here."

Gaara pushed her hand away and looked at the pink-haired medic. "And let everyone know that I'm falling apart?"

"No not at all."

"Don't you understand why I have been hesitant about this issue? If anyone finds out, I will be locked up."

Sakura sighed. "I can look right now if you want me to."

Gaara looked at her for a few seconds before giving a brief nod. "Alright, now if you don't mind, could you lay on your desk?"

Giving one last look he slowly made his way over to his desk and lied on top of it. Sakura started to put her hair up into a messy bun as she made her way over to the desk. "Okay, here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to look into your mind and chakra to try and pinpoint the exact problem. All you need to do is relax and let go."

Sakura felt the man beneath her hands tense when her hands brushed against his stomach. Gaara let in a shaky breath as he tried to relax like she had said. He watched as her hands began to glow and suddenly felt an unusual sensations spread like wildfire through his veins. His eyes snapped open before they closed half way. He could feel _her_ moving throughout him.

Sakura moved towards his mind where she thought it would be the best place to start. Biting her lip, she continued but found it difficult. It seemed as if there was more pressure. Increasing her chakra, she finally made it, but once she did, she wished that she never did. _Oh my god_, she thought, _it looks as if something was trying to claw out_. She looked around only to see what looked to be a metal cage. The locks were rusted and broken off and the bars themselves looked to almost be chewed through.

A sharp pain suddenly erupted in her head followed by loud mechanic laughter. Sakura's quickly snapped open as she took a step away from the Kazekage.

_You're too late._

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat out of fear. She could see the image of _it_ in her mind. He was back. The pink-haired medic glanced over to the man on the desk. His eyes were filled with fear when he saw the pained expression of the medic. "I'm sorry . . ." he mumbled before disappearing in a swirl of sand.

Once he was gone, Sakura could no longer feel the pain in her head. It took her a few seconds to realize what had all happened. "Kazekage-sama!"

Sakura turned to see the doors fly open and two guards run inside. Their eyes fell on her. "Where is he? What did you do to Kazekage-sama?"

"What's going on?"

Temari walked into the office, her eyes searching. "Sakura . . . where is my brother?"

Sakura felt her eyes begin to water and her throat start to constrict. "He's gone."

Temari felt her eyes widen. "What do you mean he's gone?"

Sakura walked over to Temari and motioned for her to walk outside of the room with her. "You have to promise that not a word of this conversation will leave this area." Temari nodded. "Shukaku's back."

Temari's eyes went wide. Her heart felt like it had stopped beating. Sakura could see the sand ninja's hand begin to shake. "Temari, I'm so sorry, but if anyone finds out about this, he'll be locked away or worse."

Temari brought a hand up to her forehead. "I know severity of this. But, why would he just leave?"

Sakura watched as tears began to fall from the blonde's eyes. Why _did_ he leave? He should have known that if he were to stay here, the village would not become suspicious as to where he could be. But once the council finds out that their Kage is missing, then other countries might find out and then the Hidden Village of Sand would be a sitting duck just asking for war. "Listen, Temari, I need you to make up a distraction so that the council does not get any suspicions. I'll go out right now and try looking for him."

"Not by yourself. At least take Kankuro with you."

Sakura nodded. "I'll go get him and leave at once. We'll try to be back before nightfall."

Temari nodded one last time before hurrying into the room with the confused guards. Sakura took her leave and hurried out of the Kazekage tower and ran to the house. She didn't bother knocking before she charged through the doors. Kankuro looked up from his puppet that he was working on and looked at Sakura. "Hey, what's the rush?"

"Come with me right now. I'll explain on the way."

Kankuro quickly picked up his puppet and ran out the door with the pink-haired medic. The two ran through the village towards the gates. "So, where are we going?"

Sakura slowed to a stop and looked around. Grabbing the puppet master by the arm, she dragged him into an alley. She lowered her voice into a whisper before telling, "Gaara disappeared."

Kankuro's eyes widened. "What? When did this happen?"

"When I went to his office," Sakura hesitated before continuing, "Shukaku broke out."

"How? That demon is gone!"

Sakura slowly shook her head. "He's back and trying to gain control. And that's where we're going. We need to find him before he hurts himself."

The man nodded as the two ran out of the alleyway and through the gates of Suna, unaware of the person watching them.

**Oh my god I am sooo sorry that this took like … a year XD But I've been out of school for a week and I immediately on this. I know that it's a little short but I'm getting back into it.**

**R&R?**


	6. Hunted

**Chapter six**

_Hunted_

The hot desert sun beat down on the two ninjas that walked across the sandy land. Sweat trickled down their brow as their eyes searched frantically. Kankuro raised an arm and wiped the sweat from his face. "You know, with someone like Gaara, you'd think his chakra signature would be easy to find."

Sakura stopped and put her arms behind her neck. "Yeah, but you also have to remember that he's probably good at hiding it as well." The medic looked up at the sky. The large sun was starting to hide behind the tall sand covered hills. "I don't think we're going back tonight. There's too much that we haven't looked at."

Kankuro nodded in agreement. "I'm sure Temari will understand. Let's just find Gaara and bring him home."

Sakura walked up to the puppet master and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find him. Maybe we should camp here for the night and continue in the morning?"

Kankuro nodded before taking off the puppet strapped to his back and set it on the ground. "I'll go look for brush or anything that could build a fire for the night."

Not waiting for an answer, she started to walk away from their campsite. Kankuro let out a long sigh as he lied on the ground. His brown eyes stared at the stars that twinkled in the dark sky. His eyes softened when previous memories came to his mind. The stars seemed to create the outlines of himself and his brother. "To become to next Kazekage and . . . to protect all of Suna's people," he whispered.

A small patch of grass was ripped from the ground and set in a pile of other desert brush. Crickets chirped their nightly songs as another small patch of grass was added to the pile. Remember why you're out here, she kept telling herself. "Remember why you're out here," she whispered.

"And you shouldn't have come."

Sakura gasped as her hand grabbed a kunai from her leg pouch. Emerald eyes softened as they looked into jade ones. "Gaara."

"You need to leave."

"Not without you. You realize by doing this you are putting your country in danger? Your siblings are worried _sick_."

"And they are fools to be."

"Then I must be a fool."

"Only if you do not leave."

Sakura stared at the man before her. Why wouldn't he come back? She looked into his jade orbs. "What are you not telling me?"

"That is none of your business."

Sakura raised her hand. "If you don't tell me, I can easily paralyze you and take you back myself."

The red-head glanced around before turning his back on the woman. "I found someone that can help me. There's no need for you to worry."

"You don't think I can't help you? Gaara . . ."

"Sakura, you do not understand. If you do not let me do this, it'll only hurt me more."

The medic sighed. "You have no idea how hard it will be to fool those elders. How long will you be gone?"

"Only a few days if everything goes according to plan."

"You owe me when you return. Big time."

The red-head chuckled. "Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura threw down the brush pile in front of the puppet master. His worried filled eyes looked up at her before grinning. "So, how is he?"

The pink-haired medic's eyes shot open. Did he see them? No, she was too far away from him in order for him to see. Hear them? Again they were too far away. So then how . . .? "I felt him."

Sakura sat down and started a fire. "He's my brother. I've been around him for years. I can _feel_ when he's near. It came in handy in those earlier days."

"I know this sounds crazy, but maybe we should just trust him and go back."

Kankuro chuckled. "I knew he didn't want our help."

"We'll sleep here for the night and head back in the morning. It's been a while since I've slept under the stars."

She could not sleep that night. Staring up at the stars, a smile crept along her features. The stars were never this clear in Konoha. Her emerald eyes watched as a star flew through the sky. She closed her eyes and made a wish.

The fire's hot coals were now toned down to a dull glow. Everything was still around her. Nothing moved or even made a noise. She sat up from the ground and looked around. Even though he had told her personally that he would be back within a matter of days, she couldn't help but worry. Something just doesn't feel right, she thought. Sighing out loud, she stood up and stretched. "I'm sorry, Kankuro," the pink-haired medic whispered before running off into the desert night.

Kankuro grunted as he put the puppet back on his shoulders. He should have known something like this was bound to happen. He was _always_ the one to be left behind and alone. Who needs her anyways? The puppet master brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Everyone needs her.

When he finally returned to Suna, he felt his nerves go on overdrive. He was not going to hear the end of it from his sister. Slowly walking to the Kazekage tower, he could not stop thinking about what would happen to Sakura. Why do I care? She can handle herself. "I am truly in trouble."

He walked inside only to see the place in chaos. People ran around with papers and conversations erupted through the halls. Kankuro hurried through the crowds and up to the main office. Letting himself inside, he hurried over to where he saw his sister standing. "Kankuro! Where have you been?"

"You knew I was with Sakura."

"Yeah, and where is she?"

Kankuro rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you see, she left me in the middle of the desert to go look for Gaara herself."

Temari quickly put her index finger to her mouth. "No one knows that he's missing. And you are an _idiot_ for letting her go by herself."

"She went when I was asleep! What was I suppose to do? Follow her with my dreams?"

"I can't believe you."

Putting her hands on her knees, Sakura stopped to catch her breath. Maybe this wasn't her brightest idea. "I don't even know where he is."

A screech made her look up to the sky. A bird flew in a circle above her making her chuckle. "The bird's already think I'm dead."

Something clicked. Sakura looked up at the bird again. Do hawks live in the desert? She thought to herself. The pink haired medic's eyes widened when she saw the bird dive down and then everything went black.

**Ah, well finally some action. Hope you enjoyed it!  
**

**R&R?**


	7. Wrong Decisions

_Sorry for the wait. I went to the doctor the other day because I was pretty sure that I had strep throat ... buuut the test came back negative so they redid the test but this will take a few days .. so if that one's negative then I have to go back a week later and be test for mono ._. great. lol anyway enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_Wrong Decisions_

Her head pounded with each breath she took. The air around her felt colder than before. She groaned when she tried to open her eyes, only to be greeted by darkness. The place around her was dimly lit—wherever this place was. Panic coursed through her veins when she was unable to move her arms and legs. Where am I, she thought.

The temperature seemed to drop even more until the point where she could see her breath. She tried to sit up only for her head to pound in protest. Her green eyes looked back to see the dim glow of blue. Chakra ropes. "I see you finally figured it out . . . Sakura."

That voice. She knew that voice. Her body started to shake as memories flowed through her mind. She finally regained enough courage to mover her eyes in _his_ direction. "Sasuke."

The man stepped out from the darkness. A smirk was plastered to his face and his dark locks almost hid his dark red eyes. "I've been watching you, Sakura. Ever since the day you left that pathetic city everyone calls, Suna."

Sakura felt anger bubble through her veins. "What do you want, Sasuke?"

"It's a rather . . . _difficult_ reason. We needed you to lure your friend here. You see, we have unfinished business to attend to."

Sakura glared at the man. "What did you do to Gaara?"

"Nothing. I guess you could say we helped each other out."

"_I know someone that can help."_

The medic's eyes widened. That's who Gaara was talking about. "Where is he?"

Sasuke smirked. "That's why you're here. He left us with a _big_ problem. And I'm afraid that he's the only one that can fix it."

"And what kind of problem is that?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak only to be silenced by a screech. The two watched as the large brown bird landed on a perch near the rock wall. "Sasuke, you know if you tell her _all_ the details, I _will_ destroy you myself."

Sakura watched as someone walked out from the shadows; torches lit as they walked by. Sakura eyed the person walking towards them. Their appearance was rather strange according to the pink-haired medic. A long trench coat-like jacket covered their form. The person also wore a bull skull-like mask over their head. "Sakura Haruno, how nice to finally meet you."

Their voice sounded almost robotic. "Your mask changes your voice?"

"You could say that."

"What do you _want_ from me?"

"Oh, but we've already told you why you're here, Sakura. Kai!"

The hawk screeched and flew over to the masked person with a piece of paper in its talons. The ninja took the paper as the bird landed on their shoulder. "Haruno Sakura, expert healer, high chakra control and superhuman strength. Nothing special, and yet, I wonder how you made it this far?"

"You don't need a clan ability to make it through this world."

"But it sure does help, doesn't it, Sasuke?"

"You're lucky that I already requested help."

Kankuro gawked at Temari. "I thought we had agreed to keep this a secret. Any information, whether about Sakura or Gaara, would get us into deep trouble and possibly on the brink of war."

"I know, Kankuro, I know. It's just . . . We have two people out there, that we have to presume the worst of in fact, and we can't handle this ourselves. Now, I sent a letter to Konoha yesterday when you and Sakura went to search. Someone should be here soon, but in that letter, I had only told them about the situation with Gaara. And whoever that ninja may be, once they arrive we _will_ tell them about Sakura immediately. Got it?"

Kankuro nodded. "I just don't know how long we can keep this from the elders."

Temari put her hands in her head and sighed. "I don't know." She walked over and collapsed in the large chair behind the desk. "And the thing is, I don't know where he could've gone, so I have nowhere to send this Konoha nin and we can't send out a search party."

Kankuro lifted himself onto the desk, knocking a few papers on the ground. "Nice one."

The puppet master rolled his eyes before hopping off the desk. He began to pick up the paper when something suddenly caught his eye. "Hey, Tem, look at this."

Temari's hear perked up as Kankuro set the rest of the papers on the desk besides one. "I know what you are going through. I have been watching you these past few weeks. Meet me in the cave on the southern end of your city. I can fix you."

Temari covered her mouth with her hand. "He's been going through this for weeks?"

"Well, at least we now know where he might be."

"And possibly Sakura."

"Why are you here Sasuke? With _him_."

The raven-haired nin looked down at the pink-haired medic. "Orochimaru didn't have the . . . _information_ that I wanted."

"You make me _sick_, Sasuke."

The masked person walked up to the medic nin and nodded towards the Uchiha. Sasuke bent down, hooked his arm through her bonded ones, and lifted her to her feet. A bone covered finger tilted Sakura's head. "I can see why he begged us to not touch you."

"And I can see you did not listen to me."

The masked person grabbed the fist that was thrown their way. "Nice of you to be back . . . Gaara"

"I told you to leave her alone."

"And I told you that you cannot leave this place. You underestimate me, Gaara."

"What did they do to you?"

Sakura looked at the red-head. He looked beaten and exhausted. Gaara ripped his hand away from the ninja and looked at Sakura. "What's the matter? You didn't tell her what you did? What you gave away?"

Sakura looked at him with worried eyes. "It's none of her concern!"

"Ah, and that is where you are wrong. You _will_ need her. So it is of her concern."

"What is he talking about, Gaara." The Kazekage stayed silent, staring at the ground. "Damnit Gaara, tell me!"

Sasuke chuckled. "He gave us his demon and we let him live."

**R&R!**


	8. Struggle

_Sorry this one took a little longer than what I would have liked. I had some trouble figuring out what to do with this chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoy :)_

**Chapter Eight**

_Struggle_

The world seemed to stop as his sentence sunk into her head. Her emerald eyes stuck onto the red-head. _He gave us his demon and we let him live_. "Gaara . . . why would you do that?"

The masked person laughed. "I thought it was pretty clear on why he would do it. But, he should considered the consequences beforehand."

Sakura felt her heart rate increase. "What are you talking about?"

"He should have known that without his demon he would be a lot weaker," the robotic voice told. The masked person walked up to the red-head and looked him in the eye. The next thing Gaara knew, he was on the ground, pain filling his abdomen. "Right, Gaara?"

"Who are you to talk? You cower behind a mask."

And that's when it finally hit her. The mask. The two ninja flashed before her eyes. The reason why she was sent to Suna in the first place. The masked person walked up to her. "By the look of your face, I take it you finally figured it out."

"Gaara, you need to get up! This is the leader of the people that attacked you."

The red-head's eyes widened. Grabbing onto the cave wall, he used it as support as he slowly got to his feet. He mentally cursed himself to go here by himself. He should have known that something would go wrong in the process. Always plan for the worse. And hope for the better? He bit his tongue, thinking of all the things he could have prevented. But at least he had found the leader of rogue ninjas that were attacking his people . . . right?

Wrong.

Just because he had found him does not mean he would defeat him. Especially after the deal he had just made a few days prior. He should have at least brought Temari, and if not, Kankuro. The red-head knew that he was wasting his time, watching his siblings frantically run around trying to keep everyone in line. He knew he was wasting time going back to the village in the first place. But, was he wasting time throwing away his life by letting these two poor excuses for a ninja take his demon—his power—away?

No. He would show them how powerful he truly is. Even if it meant throwing away his life.

"Why do you cower in fear?"

The masked person turned towards him. "Cower in fear? _I_ invited _you_ in. I helped you when you were on your deathbed by a demon. And now you ask why _I_ cower in fear? I believe you should think before you speak, Kazekage, because I do believe that you were the one cowering in fear."

"I'm not the one hiding behind a mask."

"If the mask bothered you so much, why didn't you say so?"

Long brown locks fell from under the mask as the person removed it from their head. Sakura could feel her eyes widen when she saw the person's face. Blue eyes stared into light ones as the red-head could feel himself almost stop breathing. "As you can see, Haruno Sakura, I do not wear the mask to hide and cower; I wear the mask to make myself more . . . threatening."

"You truly are threatening."

The woman's blue eyes traveled over to Sasuke, who was still standing by Sakura. "You flatter me, Sasuke."

The brown-haired woman smiled as her hand shot out and grabbed the fist that was thrown her way. She slowly looked over to the red-head that had just tried to attack her. "Rushing into things never turn out so well."

"I wouldn't be talking," Sakura mumbled.

"Ah, of course. Where are my manners? Katsumi."

"I don't care what your name is. But I do know that you will not leave here alive."

Katsumi looked at Gaara. "You left us earlier than we would have liked, Gaara."

He knew why he left. Not to end his part of the deal, but to stop what was coming. He was tricked, to put it simple.

"_I see you've considered my proposal."_

_Gaara glared at the masked being. The letter had received had nothing to do with a proposal. It told him to meet them here, and that they could help. A sharp pain erupted in his skull. His vision blurred. And the last thing he saw before falling into darkness was the brown hawk landing in front of him._

He remembered the after events clearly. Being strapped down to a stone table. The immense pain that surged through his body. And then . . . nothing. Memories, yes, they flashed through his eyes, but nothing else. No feeling, no temperature, nothing. But then he woke up. He felt numb at first, but once the feeling came back to his body, he felt cold and weak.

He remembered what he saw when he searched around. A rusted tea kettle lied on a stone table not too far away. It took him almost an hour to escape the cave and run into the desert.

And now he was back from where he had escaped. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb. You know who."

Katsumi smiled. "Exactly why we brought you back."

Gaara watched as the woman as she called her bird. The hawk glided through the air and dropped an object onto the ground. The item hit the floor with a '_clang_' and continued to rattle until Katsumi picked it up. Gaara felt his breath hitch in his throat when he recognized the kettle. "You see, the transfer didn't go as _smooth_ as we would have liked."

"And you're going to get it back."

"You let the demon _escape_?"

Katsumi turned with a glare on her face. Sasuke knew that look and suddenly slapped the pink-haired medic. "You will speak when spoken to."

Gaara let his anger get the best of him as he charged at the brown-haired woman. Right before he made contact, the girl put out her leg, making him fall to the ground. Putting her boot on his chest, the woman looked down at him. "Tell me, Gaara. Do you know the only way to get a demon running back?"

Jade eyes only glared in response. "You see, demons that were once sealed cannot live much longer without being in its old host or sealed in another. And since you are still alive, he'll come running back."

"What makes you think he'll help you?"

Sasuke raised his hand to strike once again but was stopped. "Its okay, Sasuke. I think our guest needs an explanation." Katsumi walked over to the pink-haired medic. "He doesn't have to be alive. If the host is dead, then the demon can be sealed within another. So I will warn you to stay out of my way."

Katsumi's eyes widened when she felt something grab her feet. When she looked down, she noticed sand start to coil around her. "I don't need your help if I want to get Shukaku back."

"Unfortunately, Kazekage-sama, _we_ don't need you alive," Sasuke said gripping the man's wrist.

"Two against one and that one has a burden on his hands."

"Not anymore!"

That voice pierced through his skull. He knew that voice all too well. Sakura's eyes filled with joy when she saw that blonde-haired person walked in.

"Naruto . . ."

_R&R!_


	9. It Begins

_Here's the next chapter! I think this one's my favorite. We finally get down to business :D_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine**

_It Begins_

Katsumi eyed the new ninja that had walked into the cave. It would seem as if their location has been pinpointed. It would not be long until reinforcements would come along and ruin her plans. "It's like an old family reunion, isn't it?"

The blonde-haired ninja glared at Sasuke. "You can still come home, Sasuke."

The raven-haired rouge nin stared blankly at Naruto. "I will not be imprisoned for simply leaving Konoha."

"But you didn't simply leave, Sasuke. You went to get as much power as you possibly could." Hate started to build within her. Deep down, a part of her still had hope that Sasuke would come back and they could be the team seven they used to be. But a part of her knew that he was too far into the deep end to be brought back. He was a wanted nin for betraying his own country by joining the enemy. "There's still time for you to come home."

"Pathetic, really. All of you. Here I thought I had stumbled upon a great find, but all I get is a sappy 'come home please' get together." Katsumi looked at each of them with disgust. "Sasuke, I think it's time to get a move on."

The cave was suddenly quiet when a low rumble was heard. Slowly it increased and became louder making the brown-haired ninja smile. "And not a moment too soon."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"He's finally crawling back." Katsumi's blue eyes traveled over to the red-head. Slowly she walked over to him. With each step she took, Gaara took a step back until his back hit the cave wall.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted, starting to run. An arm shot out before him, making the blonde stop dead in his tracks. Sasuke's red eyes looked at Naruto.

"He's coming, Gaara," she whispered into his ear. She felt him tense under her fingertip as she trailed her finger down his chest. "But, there is always a few minutes to spare."

Katsumi closed her eyes as her face slowly closed in on his. Sakura felt a pain in her chest. She closed her eyes unable to watch. _I couldn't possibly have feelings for him, could I? I mean, I barely know him. Plus, he's the Kazekage, there's just no way._

Gaara stood frozen to his spot, clueless at what to do. He felt her lips on his, but it felt wrong. Right? His eyes snapped open when he felt liquid slide down his throat. He saw the grin on her face before he roughly pushed her away. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to see a smear of purple on his skin. "What did you do?"

"If you're not willing to cooperate, you _will_ die one way or another."

The air grew tense as the rumbling suddenly stopped. Katsumi and Sasuke suddenly appeared at his side and grabbed his arms; one each. They began to drag him towards the opening of the cave. "Where are you going? What did you do to him?"

The two rogue ninja ignored the pink-haired medic and continued to drag him. Naruto ran over to Sakura. Making a quick hand sign, the chakra ropes disappeared, freeing the medic. "How did you know where to go?"

"Temari sent a panic letter to Konoha. Apparently she found a letter on Gaara's desk indicating to meet in this cave."

Sakura brushed herself off as the two ran towards the opening of the cave. They skidded to a halt as the two rogue nin pushed the Kazekage forwards. Gaara stumbled a few steps before catching his balance and turned around. Flicking his wrist, sand rushed towards the brown-haired ninja. The hawk flew in front and started to beat its wings, making the sand disappear. "So it seems even without your demon you are able to control sand. But for how long I wonder?"

"Hn," he scoffed. He had just realized that he was able to control the sand without Shukaku. Nonetheless, he was just as shocked. From what he could tell already, she had to be a wind user, just like his sister. A smirk spread onto his features. He had the upper hand. He knew the weaknesses of wind users.

Sakura gasped at what she saw next. The smirk that was once on Gaara's features was wiped off from the sudden lack of oxygen. A giant clawed had wrapped itself around the red-head and was obviously crushing his frame. "**Sabaku no Gaara!**"

Sakura and Naruto watcjed in horror. As fast as the clawed had wrapped itself around the Kage, it was gone, sliding out of the cave. The two Konoha nin looked at each other before running out of the cave. They felt themselves standing in a shadow of a giant creature. Sakura held her hands together when she felt herself starting to shake.

The one-tailed demon brought its enclosed had up to its dull green eyes. "**What were you thinking?**"

Sakura covered her ears from the screeching voice of the raccoon demon. Gaara glared at the demon. "You're finally in control. It's what you wanted all these years." The red-head clenched his jaw. It was getting harder to talk. Whatever was in his system was starting to take effect.

"**You idiot! I need control in your body! Do you realize what you have done?**"

No, he had not realized it was all a trick until it had happened. "Shukaku, we have an offer for you."

The demon's ears perked before flattening against its head. Its greens eyes looked at the raven-haired ninja before leaning down. "**And what would that be, Uchiha?**"

Sasuke tried to not let the shock show on his features. When dealing with situations like these, it was best to not show any form of weakness. "**Why should I trust you? You don't think I remember all those years ago? It was because of you, we didn't prevail. But, you were also the person who let me have control, unlike that fox.**"

"No, Shukaku, you can't listen to them!" Naruto yelled.

"**And why should I listen to you?**" Its nose was now in front of him.

"I guess you shouldn't, but a far worst fate awaits you if you listen to them!"

Shukaku snorted. "**Tell me, boy, what could they possibly do to me?**"

Sakura continued to stare at the giant beast only a few feet in front of her. She knew the demons had to be huge, but it never hit her that they were _this_ big. "Naruto, don't try anything stupid."

Without warning, Shukaku suddenly screamed out in pain. The demon reared onto its hind legs and let out an enormous roar. Naruto watched as the demon dropped the red-headed Kage, sending him free falling to the ground. The Konoha ninja quickly ran and caught him. Sakura ran to his side as he put Gaara down on the ground. "What's going on with him?"

The pink-haired medic looked at her friend and then the red-head. His face was contorted in pain and his hands were balled into fists. No severe visual wounds could be seen which lead her to one other option. "He's been poisoned," she whispered.

The demon glared its small eyes at the two rogue ninja. "**What did you do to him?**"

Katsumi pulled her mask back on and appeared at the top of the cave entrance. "Since you will not cooperate easily, we have to use force."

"**What are you planning?**"

"Come with me, Shukaku. I can show you more power than your previous host ever could."

"**Are you as stupid as you look? When you planned this, did you not know I cannot switch hosts as I please?**"

"We've already taken that into account." Katsumi looked at the Kage lying on the ground. "He will not have much time."

Shukaku glanced back at his host on the ground. "**It's not about power when you already have as much as you could.**"

Katsumi closed her eyes. "I am sorry to hear that." She gave Sasuke a quick signal with her hads. The raven-haired nin nodded before taking a few steps back into the cave.

Putting two fingers up to his head, he closed his eyes and sighed. A blue aurora surrounded his form. Katsumi smiled when she felt the rise of chakra beneath her. Doing a quick hand sign, she outstretched her hand. Lighting-like chakra shot out from her hand and hit the demon. Shukaku shrieked in pain as he continued to be shocked. "Since you will not agree to us, we shall take you by force."

* * *

_And it's finally going :D Hope you enjoyed it :)_

Review? 


	10. Katsumi's Power

_I am sooo sorry this took forever, but I do have some reasons! First, I couldn't think of how to start or get this chapter going, it just wasn't coming to me. Second, I have been working a lot this week … tripled the hours that I normally do. And third, I was internet-less for a few days as well. And with no internet, I felt no motivation to even go near the computer lol._

_But I did work hard on this one and I hope everyone enjoys it : )_

**Chapter Ten**

_Katsumi's Power_

The echoing screeches of the raccoon demon echoed through the desert. The winds around them seemed to increase in speed and so did the tension. Sakura could see the barrier forming around the demon, but as to why they were doing it, she had no idea. Her panic-filled eyes quickly moved towards the red-head, who was still lying on the ground. Awake or not, she did not know, but she knew that they had to stop these two no matter the costs. "Naruto, go after Sasuke!"

The blonde's head snapped up in her direction before nodding and running off, giving the Kazekage one last glance before disappearing into the cave. Her eyes filled with hate as she watched Katsumi stand on the top of the cave, focusing on the demon. _This ends now._

Sakura ran up the hill of the cave and stopped at the top. Feeling the presence behind her, a smirk spread across Katsumi's features. She opened her eyes, which were now glowing a bright blue. A gasp escaped her lips as she rolled out of the way. The hawk screeched before flapping its wings and lifting into the air. _She's controlling the bird_, she told herself.

Her brows knitted together when she looked at the hawk more closely. Its talons were covered in a thick steel layer, adding more damage it could do with its claws. A steel helmet also shielded its head from attacks. _Great, I have to fight a bird. How lovely._

The bird suddenly dove down towards the pink-haired medic. Sakura immediately shielded her head with an arm. A sharp pain flooded the limb as she felt a warm liquid run down her arm. Opening her eyes, she saw the bird's talons gripping onto her forearm. Sakura gritted her teeth before grabbing a hold of the bird's neck. The hawk screeched in response. "Damn bird," she muttered before throwing the unmoving hawk to the ground.

"Tell me, Sakura. Do you really think you can defeat me? I don't give up so easily."

"I took care of your _pet_ just fine. I'm sure you'll be no different."

Katsumi smirked. "He was only a distraction to buy me a few more minutes of time. You see, a demon is _very_ powerful, but even something as powerful as it can only handle so much."

Sakura glanced at the howling demon. "I think you're underestimating his power."

Without warning, Sakura charged a fistful of chakra and sent it flying towards the other girl. Katsumi fell off the top o the cave and onto the sandy ground. Rubbing her cheek, the girl sat up from the ground and glared at the pink-haired medic. A sharp wind suddenly blew her hair forward, making her eyes widen. Turning around, she was face to face with the demon itself. Katsumi quickly jumped to the top of the cave before the creatures jaws closed around her. "What do you plan on doing now that a demon is out to get you?"

"**Whoever said **_**I**_** was going to help you, little girl?**"

"These people are trying to use your powers and strength for no good. Gaara came back to stop them!"

"**The brat gave me up. What makes you think he would want me back?**"

"But he is still alive. Without him, you're nothing. All I'm asking is for your help."

Shukaku brought his eyes down to her level. Sakura had to admit, she was terrified. Terrified of what this creature was going to do. At any moment he could, without hesitation, kill her. The demon opened his mouth to speak, but Sakura watched his eyes tell. "**He owes me his life.**"

Shukaku lifted his massive head and turned towards the red-head lying on the ground. A strong sent quickly filled its nostrils before the demon started to squeal with laughter. "**Such a weak poison makes me want to kill you.**"

The demon opened his mouth and Sakura watched as a green aurora steamed out and surrounded the Kazekage. _A healing jutsu_, she thought. After a few minutes, the demon closed his mouth and snorted. "**Wake up!**"

Gaara's eyes shot open. Dull green eyes glared into his jade ones. The demon's features curved into a toothy grin. "**It is time to finish what has started here. Sabaku no Gaara, work with me to conquer this enemy.**"

Gaara was in, no doubt, a state of shock. Not once had he remembered the demon telling—offer rather—to use its powers. Slowly staggering to his feet, Gaara's eyes never left the demon in front of him. Shukaku raised its head and lowered its clawed hand down onto the ground. "**I will lift you to my head. If we are to work together, we must be as close as possible.**"

Gaara nodded before climbing into the giant sand demon's hand. The red-head waited until Shukaku's head was right next to its hand before jumping onto the flat space between the ears, right on top of its head. The red-head closed his eyes and so did the demon. When their eyes opened, they started to glow with power.

A smile was brought to Sakura's lips. She turned towards the girl who was staring in shock. "Didn't think of something like this, did you? I told you not to underestimate a demon and its host."

Katsumi smirked. "It's true that I did not plan this, but I also planned for the worst."

Sakura caught movement from the corner of her and turned to look. The hawk walked along the ground with its wings raised in the air. The bird made its way back to its owner and she lifted him onto her shoulder. "Haruno Sakura, I think it is your turn to not underestimate."

Sakura shielded her eyes as a flash erupted from the ninja in front of her. Shukaku glared its glowing green eyes. "**This is it.**"

When Sakura opened her eyes, she stared in shock at the now large being in front of her. Looking at the figure, she figured that she only stood to just below its knee. Its bird-like knee. Clawed hands attached to broad should, as well as two giant wings. And the head was of a bird skull. Gaara stared at the now equal heighted creature. "They combined their power to become one."

Shukaku snorted. "**Just like that fox boy and the toad.**"

The ground started to shake as the bird-like creature pounded its wings and rose into the air. "I hope you have something in mind for that."

"**You'd be surprised.** **. . We'll make the first move, but be prepared.**"

Shukaku placed its large hand onto its round stomach. Opening its mouth, the demon pressed down on its stomach and a large sphere of chakra-mixed air flew from its mouth. "_I said not to underestimate me!_"

Clawed hands came up and grabbed the chakra filled ball. She let out a grunt from the force of the attack but quickly threw it back. Gaara glanced at the oncoming attack. No time to dodge, he'd have to avert it. Taking a deep breath, Gaara raised his hands and moved them upward in a fluid motion. The sand cut through the ball, splitting it in two and made it crash into the ground. Sakura could only watch as the battle slowly began to unfold. Her eyes watched Gaara as he effortlessly tossed the attack to the side as if it were nothing. _He's gotten a lot stronger since the last time I saw him._ Sakura immediately blushed when she finally caught herself staring at the red-head. She shook her head. _Now is definitely not the time to be thinking of that._

Shukaku rolled his eyes up, looking at his host on this head. "**I'm giving you control of my body. If I am unable to act, you can do it for me. But if it leads me to greater hurt, I will not hesitate to kill you.**"

"How good are you at jumping?"

The demon glared. "**Do I look like the jumping type?**" When the demon understood at what he was getting at, it smiled. "**I would hang on.**"

Gaara smirked before adding chakra to his feet, making him almost stick to the demon's skull. Shukaku waited and listened to the rhythm of the creatures beating wings. He waited until the timing was perfect before putting all of his strength into his legs and springing into the air.

Sakura's eye widened in amazement. It all was happening in slow-motion to her. The two slowly soared through the desert air, Shukaku letting out a roar of excitement before grabbing a hold of the flying ninja. The demon's massive weight brought her down to the ground in an instant, pinning her there.

Katsumi glared into the demon's eyes. She was now at least half the size of the demon, but it was still much bigger than her. "_I will finish you! Even if it means killing you first, demon!_"

Shukaku erupted in laughter. "**Girl, I have lived a thousand lifetimes and no one has ever come close to destroying me. Your effort is futile.**"

This time is was her turn to laugh. "_You demons are all the same. Think too highly of themselves. Let's see how you handle this!_"

Katsumi unpinned one of her legs from under the demon and suddenly clawed at one of the demon's eyes. Shukaku squealed in pain as he tore his head away from the girl. Gaara groaned as he too felt the pain that was inflicted to the demon. _We're bonded together. Whatever he feels, I feel too_, he reminded himself.

Sakura gripped her fists together; her knuckles turning white. Black blood dripped from the demon's eye and onto the sand below. Gaara placed his palm on the head of the demon. "Are you alright, Shukaku?"

"**You're going to play a larger part than we both thought. If she gets my other eye, it will be all you.**"

Gaara glared at the girl getting off of the ground. "Then we will do everything together before that opportunity arrives."

**So, how was it?**

**Now I have a little option for you guys. Do you want me to write out some of Naruto and Sasuke's battle or should I just skip and continue with demon on bird-thing?**

**Either is fine with me. Only that it may be a little longer for an update if you decide you want me to put some Naruto vs Sasuke battle in there. I'll need to think of what should happen. So the decision is yours!**

**R&R!**


	11. Never Underestimate

_Soo, everyone's probably wondering why this took weeks, well, once again I was forced to work around 30 hours a week. If you knew my regular schedule (8 hours a week) yea it's a lot. And I went camping for a weekend. But, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter._

**Chapter Eleven**

_Never Underestimate _

'Be kind, for everyone you meet is fighting a hard battle.'

Be kind.

Never underestimate.

That is what she always told herself, and yet, everyone was doing the exact opposite. Both sides were thinking small about the other and fighting back twice as hard.

Shukaku lazily rolled his unharmed eye upwards. "**Gaara, we need to finish this.**"

The red-head closed his eyes. "I know," he mumbled. "However, we do not know the extent of her abilities. Rushing into battle could be fatal."

Shukaku leaned back. "**I hope you know what you are doing, boy.**"

Gaara studied the enemy before them. So far, she hadn't attacked with any abilities only to throw their attack back. From guessing, Gaara predicted that she was a close to mid-range fighting type. A smirk formed onto his lips. "I have an idea. If she is trying to lessen our vision, we'll do the same."

Shukaku snorted after reading his thoughts. "**It might be dumb enough to work.**"

The demon reared onto his hind legs and quickly landed back on all fours. Sand flew into the air. Katsumi glared before beating her wings. Sakura laughed at the ninja's obvious mistake. Sand floated around the area, making it hard to see. "**Now it is our element.**"

"Now we can show our true power."

Katsumi frantically looked around. Her eyes landed on the silhouette of the demon in the distance. A blunt force suddenly hit her from behind, sending her to the ground. The ninja growled before sitting up, propping her weight onto her hands. She gritted her teeth when the mechanical laughter of the demon echoed through the winds. The glowing eyes of the demon flashed in front of her before disappearing again. "Enough!"

Katsumi waved her wings, clearing out the sand. Shock filled her face when the demon and the boy were nowhere in sight. She was frozen in place when she felt herself being grabbed from below. Her eyes traveled to her legs and saw the giant hand of the demon wrapped around her limbs. Panicking, she started to flap her wings to try and escape the clutches of the demon. She watched as the demon slowly began to rise out of the ground. Her head jerked when the raccoon brought her towards him. "You think you have won?"

"You should be the fool. Thinking we have won is thinking you have lost."

Katsumi glared at the red-head. "You're the one who started this whole mess in the first place! If you weren't such a coward this wouldn't be happening. You could have sat there and rot to death while your pathetic demon ate away at your soul with each passing minute! Don't you forget that it was I who brought that pain away!"

Gaara clenched his fists. The girl had a point. What if the demon was using him at this very instant only to kill the only person standing in its way? But he couldn't without a host. And he was still alive. "**Do not question the agreement we have made, boy,**" Shukaku said, his eye widening. "**If I had wanted to kill you, it would have been done way before this mess was started.**"

"Demons have done nothing but harm in this world!"

"**Silence!**" Shukaku growled at the ninja. "**If my kind have done nothing but harm, then what exactly what were you planning to with me?**"

"To show you what real pain is. To show that not every human is as weak as you demons think them to be!

Shukaku started to crush the girl in his clawed hand. "**Girl, you mind has been plagued. If you really think that would give you more power. . .**"

"I have had enough of this! I will prove to you, sand demon, that not everyone through the eyes of a monster is weak."

The lower half of her bird skull mask lowered. Her eyes started to glow as a loud, ear-piercing screech started to echo. Sakura shut her eyes and covered her ears, trying whatever to block out the sound. Gaara hunched over as he covered his ears. Being bonded with his demon, he was taking double the pain as anyone else. He heard what was going through Shukaku's sensitive ears. The pain that started to fill his brain almost exceeded what Shukaku use to do whenever he wanted control. "_**Shut her up!**_"

Having the demon screaming in his mind was not helping the situation. The demon quickly let go of Katsumi before placing his own hands over his ears. Sakura glared at the girl. Being a medic, she knew the after effects of attacks like this. If this went on long enough, the two will be fighting a lost battle. Taking a deep breath, Sakura focused her chakra into her hand before springing into the air, towards Katsumi.

Katsumi felt her eyes widen when the pink-haired medic suddenly appeared before her. Panic struck her body like a ton of bricks. It took her a few long seconds to realize she had stopped her attack. It also took her a few more to realize that she could not make a sound. Her hand instinctively grabbed her throat. She had severed her voice box. Without warning, Katsumi balled her fist and hit Sakura in the abdomen, sending her to the ground.

Gaara could do nothing more than watch. He could only sit there and watch her fall. No words came. Nothing but anger. "**Yes,**" Shukaku purred. "**Make the sky rain her blood.**"

Shukaku quickly swatted his clawed hand at the flying bird creature. Katsumi fell to the ground and rolled to a stop. Putting her weight on her hands, she slowly lifted herself off the ground. Sand whipped against her skin, making it burn. She felt the change in winds. She felt the atmosphere of _death_ and _rage_. She slowly got to her feet. Her body ached with each movement, but there was no way she would give up. "You will never break me."

"**Unfortunately, girl, I'm not the one you should be worried about.**"

Katsumi glanced at the red-head on top of the demon's head. His glare pierced right through her. It made her blood run cold. All of this trouble for this _pathetic_ girl, she told herself. And that's when the idea hit her. Springing into the air, she landed a few feet away from the unmoving pink-haired medic."One false move and I slit her throat," she hissed, holding a clawed finger to her neck.

Shukaku broke into another fit of laughter as the two slowly started to disappear, one grain of sand at a time. Katsumi kept her eyes open, scanning the desert. It was true that they had the element on their side, but she had prepared for this moment. Grains of sand moving to her side made her react. She jumped into the air and then punched the ground below. Katsumi was suddenly thrown onto the ground. She slowly looked up and saw the demon sitting on his hind legs with a hand on its large stomach.

Sakura groaned as she held her head and slowly sat up. Looking at the condition Katsumi was now in; the battle had to be coming to an end. The breeze made his red locks sway over his eyes. His sea-foam green eyes softened. "It's over."

"**Good-bye you pathetic being.**"

The sand below her started to shift and turned into a whirlpool of sand. Her limbs became trapped in the weight of the grains as they started to pull her down into the ground. This cannot be happening, she screamed in her mind. Gathering chakra to her mouth, a large blue ball started to form. "**Boy—!**"

But it was too late.

The chakra-filled ball hit them dead on. The force from the blast had enough power to knock the red-head off of the towering demon. He fell to the ground and his contorted in pain when a sickening _crack_ was heard. Gaara groaned when pain started to radiate from his leg. "Not so tough are you now, Kazekage?"

Katsumi watched him lower his head and close his eyes. She gasped when she felt the sand take a hold of her wrists and ankles, holding her down to the ground. Shukaku lowered his head down to the ground. "**What are you doing?**"

"I can't let you go, we both know that."

"Just kill me already!"

"**Awaiting death is the worst form of torture.**"

Katsumi felt the sweat drip down her face. "If you're going to kill me, then do it already!"

If she had the strength and energy, she would have sent another chakra-filled ball in the demon's direction. Unfortunately, she neither the energy or strength, or even the chakra for that matter. "**Why are you in such a hurry to die? I'm going to make your last few breaths living hell.**"

"Shukaku," Gaara mumbled.

"**You can't be serious? After all she has put us through, you're going to feel **_**bad**_** for her?**" Shukaku growled. "**If it was up to me, my sand would slowly crawl under your skin. And when the moment was right . . .**" Shukaku chuckled, "**There would be no remains.**"

"All you demons' care about is death. You don't grieve for the human kind! You don't get where any of us are coming from or what we had to go through to be who we are!"

"**Do not raise your voice to me, girl.**"

"I am not afraid of you, demon. I am not afraid to lose because I know I _am_ stronger than you. Maybe not physically, but every person would agree."

"**What are you trying to say?**"

"My point exactly. You can't comprehend human emotions. You don't understand the _pain_ I had to go through." Katsumi took in a deep breath. "You remember that day in the woods, Gaara? Back during the exam? You remember those men that you killed without remorse?"

The red-head felt his eyes widened. He could remember clearly. He could easily remember killing them with his sand coffin. No, he didn't kill them. Shukaku did. "Those were my _friends_. My only _family_. And you killed them without looking back!"

"Gaara . . ." Sakura whispered.

The Kazekage sighed before forming a sand spear in his hand. "If that is what you feel, then it is my duty to end your suffering."

Gaara struggled to his feet. The pain was too overbearing. He felt himself fall back but was suddenly stopped. He turned his to see Shukaku's muzzle holding him up. "**You must finish what has started.**"

"Rest in peace, Katsumi."

The ninja closed her eyes and waited for the final blow.

_And there we have it! I wrote an extra page just for you._

_And now it is up to you guys to tell me what you think. The next chapter will most likely be the last! And you could say a little piece of me died when I saw that only two people reviewed T_T_

_But, anyway, __**review**__!_


	12. It Ends Here

_And here it is, the final chapter! Sorry it took a little longer than what I would've liked. And I'm going to throw this out there, I'm not very pleased with this one. I went brain dead right at the end of this story._

**Chapter Twelve**

_It Ends Here_

"You should have never come here, Naruto."

Red eyes gazed into demonic ones. "I was sent here, Sasuke. I was sent here to stop you. I won't ask again."

Sasuke chuckled. "You haven't changed one bit. And I haven't either."

Naruto balled his fists. "Why won't you come home? Everyone misses you!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Miss me? Emotions are what got me into this mess."

Naruto wiped the trail of blood that had dripped from the corner of his mouth. The two had been fighting for what seemed like hours. They were at a draw. Each of their abilities matched the other.

Sasuke closed his eyes before a sigh escaped his lips. Katsumi was losing. "Tell me, what you do if I left right at this very moment?"

Naruto's eyes hardened. "Then I won't hesitate to kill you."

Sasuke smirked as he focused chakra to his hand. "Then I'll have to kill you."

"You did what you had to," Sakura told, as she watched the girl's lifeless body hit the ground.

Using Shukaku, Gaara eased himself onto the sandy ground, not being able to stand any longer. Sakura kneeled next to him and began healing his leg. She watched him out of the corner of her eyes and saw him close his black rimmed ones. "I can only do so much out here."

"I know."

"Do you even know how to . . .?"

Gaara shook his head. "**No need to wonder. I shall do it myself when you are ready.**"

Sakura looked at the demon and then back to the red-head. "Then we should do it now…" Sakura watched as the raccoon took a step forward and wrapped its clawed hand around the Kazekage. "Will it … hurt?

Shukaku closed its eyes. "**Unfortunately. I can warn you now; he will not be able to get back to Suna by himself.**"

The pink-haired medic nodded. The demon's ears flattened against its skull as he placed the tip of its thumb nail at the red-head's abdomen. Shukaku closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them, irises glowing blue. The demon stabbed his nail into Gaara's abdomen.

Sakura shielded her ears from the red-head's screams of pain. After a few minutes, she felt the chakra surge end and slowly turned around. Seeing Gaara on the ground, she quickly ran to his side. Sakura grimaced when she saw how dark his veins were. She could see most of them from under his skin. Gaara raised a shaking hand and Sakura grabbed it. "It's going to be okay…"

Gaara looked at her before his eyelids closed and he let out a long sigh. Feeling another presence behind her, Sakura turned around to be face to face with Naruto. "N-Naruto! Where's Sasuke?"

Naruto looked at her. "He's gone?"

"Gone?"

"He could've killed me, Sakura, but he didn't. He just … walked away."

"Then there's hope…?"

Naruto nodded slowly. "I don't know what he thinks, but I know we will not give up until he comes home."

Sakura gave a sad smile. "We need to get Gaara back to Suna and stabilize him … Shukaku just willingly sealed himself back inside. Why would he do that?"

Naruto walked over and propped one of the red-head's arms around his neck. "Maybe he realized that he was lucky to be alive all of this time."

Sakura laughed. "So, a demon's life has finally been changed?"

Naruto grinned. "Looks like it."

"He's going to be fine."

Temari and Kankuro let out the breaths they had been holding. "Although he's fine, I'm not completely sure when he'll regain consciousness. He used a lot of chakra as well as his demon. He could be out for weeks and maybe even months."

"How long will you being staying?" Temari asked.

"Until he regains full consciousness. I need to make sure that he's one hundred percent healthy."

"Thank-you, Sakura, however, I must be getting back to the academy."

Sakura nodded and watched Kankuro leave. "Is the council questioning things?"

"They wanted to stop by and see how he was doing. Believe me when I say it wasn't easy getting them out of it. But now that he's back, hopefully everything will be okay."

"I'm surprised that they even believed you."

"The council knows better than to question Gaara's siblings."

Sakura laughed. "Would you like to get lunch?"

Temari grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

**Four Weeks Later**

A blinding light caused him to close his eyes once again. After a few moments he slowly opened them again and started to look around. "Gaara!"

He heard a door open and then weight pressed onto him. He looked and saw it was his sister, Temari. "Where's ..Sakura?"

"She checked on you this morning and saw that you'd wake up any moment. She saw that you were fine and said she had to go back to Konoha."

Gaara glanced down. "Although, I don't think she has actually left yet."

Gaara's eyes widened. Slowly moving his stiff limbs, he sat up in his bed.

"I'm sorry that he couldn't be here in person to set you off."

Sakura sighed. "It's fine. At least he's okay. I've done my part and now I must go home."

Kankuro nodded. "We hope you'll visit again."

Sakura nodded before walking through the gate with Naruto. Emotions ran wild through her mind. She wanted to leave because she thought leaving the place she had learned to love like her home would help her get rid of these feelings. Turning around one last time a figure in the distance caught her eyes. On top of Suna's wall, stood a tall figure. Sakura smiled to herself knowing who it was. _I will come back to this village__**.**_

Gaara saw the smile carved onto her features before she turned around and started to follow Naruto back to their home village. He too smiled before turning around and looking at his village.

_We will meet again._

_And we are done! I know, I know, horrible ending, but if you have read any other of my stories, you'd know that already._

_I would like to thank those who have reviewed to this story! It was greatly appreciated! Thank you to those who did not review but read this! Everyone here has gave me the determination to finish this beast._

_As for new stories? I'm not sure if my next one will be for Naruto or not. I guess we'll see which type comes to me first. But I do have a slight idea what my next Naruto one might be._

_So until then, I bid you all farewell! Until next time! :)_


End file.
